1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for supplying a strong flow of air for aerifying water contained in a whirlpool bath or tub.
2. Prior Art
Some known whirlpool baths and tubs have circumferentially spaced air inlet holes positioned below the water level and communicating with a circumferentially extending plenum chamber. An air compressor or blower supplies a strong flow of air to the plenum chamber through appropriate conduits to aerify the water contained in the bath or tub.
One known air compressor or blower marketed for this use has an electric motor mounted upright in a housing. A single blower or fan carried above and driven by the motor draws air through an inlet in the top of the housing. Such air is blown down along the electrical works of the motor to cool it and is discharged from the housing through a horizontally extending outlet tube into the conduit connected to the bath or tub plenum.
If the conduit or the air holes of the bath or tub are obstructed or clogged, the electric motor continues to operate but the flow of air through it is prevented. Consequently, the motor can burn out or at least overheat so as to shorten its life. Similarly, at start-up the aerifying airflow must overcome the substantial back pressure caused by the water in the spa or tub, and during this period the air flow through the motor may be insufficient to keep the motor at its designed operating temperature.
In addition, the water in the bath or tub usually is heated and, when the electric motor is not operating, water vapor can be conveyed through the conduit into the motor. Condensation can occur inside the motor, or at least the motor is subjected to a humid environment that can cause corrosion and shorten the life of the motor.